In Love A Sasuke X Sakura tribute
by i-feel-smth-4-u
Summary: It's my first story... it may not be very good... but hope you'll like it!
1. Sasuke's Arrival

Sasuke's Arrival 

Two and a half years ago, Uchiha Sasuke left Konoha to seek upon Orochimaru, one of the three legandary sanins, to gain power and strength to defeat his evil brother, Uchiha Itachi, leaving his team mate, Haruno Sakura in tears. Years later, Itachi was killed and Sasuke's task was completed. But that was only task one, task two was to continue the Uchiha clan.

He returns to Konoha hoping to find a suitable bride. Sasuke walked towards the Hidden Leaf Village gates, it was all the same. Nothing changed in the village except an additional face carving of Tsunade-sama, the 5th Hokage, onto the hokages' carved faces looking out to the village. Totetsu-sama noticed Sasuke walking into the village, he then sent an urgent message to Tsunade-sama, letting her know that a missing ninja of the village has come back.

In the hokage's mansion, Tsunade-sama heard a beeping sound on her voice messages. She listened to Totetsu-sama's report and immediately sent Haruno Sakura, her current student, and Uzumaki Naruto to search for Sasuke and bring him up to the mansion. The teenagers nodded in agreement and walked out of the office. "You must be excited to see Sasuke again." ,Naruto said. Sakura replied, "Yes, I wonder if he changed in appearance."

Sasuke was exploring Konoha as he has forgotten where everything there was. Sakura noticed Sasuke's familiar face and rushed up to him. Naruto caught sight of Sakura running and then followed her. Sasuke heard footsteps coming towards him and turned behind. "S-s-s-Sa-ku-ra…" he whispered to himself. He noticed that Sakura grew more beautiful than ever, she still had her short pink hair dangling behind her and a forehead protecter on the top. He immediately fell in love with her beauty, but he wondered is she still as anonying as ever?


	2. The Hokage's Punishment

Tsunade-sama's punishment 

Sakura stopped directly in front of Sasuke and with Naruto right behind. "Sasuke, is that you?" Sakura asked. Sasuke grinned for half-second and nodded. Naruto could not believe his eyes that Sasuke could be smiling for the first time in front of Sakura, instead Naruto still had a crush on Sakura and he became a little jealous. Sakura at that time still liked Sasuke and they didn't stop staring at each others eyes. Naruto went jealous and interrupted their moment together, "Okay! That's enough, come Sasuke, Hokage-sama would like to see you in her office." Sasuke immediately snapped out and replied, "Hmm…" Naruto was frustrated and dragged both of them to the hokage's mansion.

"I believe you have grown much stronger over the past few years, Sasuke. As for your punishment for leaving Konoha without my permission, I will sentence you to Jounin-rank missions solo in place of those injured and killed for a month." Tsunade-sama said as she notice Sasuke walking into her office. Sasuke nodded in agreement of accepting the hokage's statement and walked out of the office with Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura walked Sasuke back to his old apartment, as he had forgotten where it was, Sasuke toke out the rusty key and unlocked the front door. Sakura waved goodbye to him with a smile, which made him feel like smiling back as well. The apartment was as neat as the way he left it, but still needed some dusting. He walked into the bedroom and threw his bagpack on the bed. He was exhausted from travelling from the Sound village to Konoha. He found his old duster and began cleaning the house.

After one afternoon of spring-cleaning, he took a shower and got a change of clothes from his bag. To his surprise, his old wardrobe only contained his old clothes, he had no other clothes of his size to wear. Luckily, he didn't take any money with him when he left two years ago. He found just enough money to buy a new set of clothes and food that will last for a while. He looked at how late it was and went to bed after that.


	3. The Welcome back dinner

A Welcome Back Dinner 

"Ring! Ring!" Sasuke was woken up by the phone. He walked lazily to the phone and answered it. "Sasuke-kun, Hokage-sama would like to see you in her office right away." Sasuke placed the phone back and walked into the bathroom to do morning business, and changed into his normal clothes with the Uchiha clan printed on the back of his top.

"I have arranged a welcome back dinner with the rest of the chuunins tonight at the restaurant." Tsunade-sama said as she watched him walked into the office. He replied, "Chuunins?" "Yes, Sasuke-kun," Tsunade-sama replied "haven't Sakura and Naruto told you yet? All the genins you knew are all chuunins now." Sasuke was in shock, he didn't think ninjas of such a low ability could be promoted to chuunin, especially Naruto. He accepted the request for him to come and walked back to his apartment to get money to do a little shopping.

At the Konoha Mall, Sasuke went through many shops to find one that was selling a tux. He then noticed Sakura in one of the dress shops picking out a red dress. He smiled at her as she admired the dress, she took the dress and walked towards the fitting room. He snapped out before anyone notices that he was looking at Sakura. He finally found a tuxedo shop, he walked in searched through all the tuxedos that might impress Sakura. He finally found a black tux with a red bow with it. He tried fitting on the tux, he looked really handsome in it and bought it at a high price, and he was willing to pay a high price to impress Sakura.

He went home and rested on the sofa, he took a short nap after all the shopping… … …

**In Dreamland**

Sakura wearing a fancy red dress sitting on the grass at the park with the full moon shining above. She looked so beautiful in the dress and her hair in a bun. She then placed her hand into the pond near her, created ripples in the water and she then looked at herself in the water. Tears suddenly rolled down her face and fell into the water, Sasuke knew she was thinking about him… … …

**End of Dream**

**Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself on the sofa, he stood up and looked at the time. He was relieved to see the number 3pm on his digital clock. He thought about the dream he just had, was that how Sakura felt when he left her? He regretted leaving such beauty behind Konoha.**


	4. A Rival?

**A Rival?**

Sasuke stood up and walked to the bathroom to rinse his mouth over again. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that he was in a mess! He combed his hair and washed his face, and then soon it was 7pm. He tried on his tux and fixed his bow. He walked out of the apartment and locked the door.

He walked out into the village with a smile on his face hoping to impress Sakura successfully. It seemed that not many people were on the streets and while the full moon was out. The strange thing is that the moon looked exactly like the one in his dream. It really was a romantic sight indeed. He walked through a transparent glass door and noticed no one was around the restaurant. He looked around anxiously and suddenly…

"Beep! Beep!"

A loud whistle made by Naruto was heard… gosh! Naruto sure is loud. And everyone else jumped out of tables, bushes etc. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Neji and Tenten turned up at the dinner. Oh my god, Sakura was wearing the red dress in his dream. And something else he noticed something rather disturbing…

Naruto was wearing the same tux! Everyone sat down at a table and chatted for a while after ordering. Sasuke noticed Hinata and Kiba giggling to each other's jokes and Neji and Tenten holding hands. He thought to himself that something weird must be going on… how come after 2 and half years they suddenly become boyfriend and girlfriend? Naruto noticed Sasuke looking at Sakura with desire and started to grow jealous.

After the dinner, Neji suggested, "Why not let's go to the park!" Everybody nodded and rushed to the park.

Everyone started to play at the playground like as if they are in kindergarten. Hinata was on the swing and Kiba was pushing her. Naruto was playing with Akamaru, just in case you forgot Akamaru is Kiba's dog, and Neji chasing after Tenten. Sakura was sitting next to a pond and looking at her own reflection and suddenly a tear fell down her cheek. She thought to herself while picking the petals off a flower, " Does he love me or not?" Sasuke saw her tears falling into the pond and walked towards her.


	5. Meant to be together?

Meant to be together?

Sasuke walked towards Sakura and asked, "Why are you alone?". Sakura looked at him with amusement as he never became worried about her for real before. She thought to herself, "Since when he's become this worried about my feelings?"

She looked into his dark eyes as he looked into her sparkling emerald eyes. She blushed and replied, "I remembered the time when you left Konoha. How sad I was, tears rolled non-stop down my cheeks. To be honest, I really missed you, I didn't think of seeing other guys. Every sleepless night, I kept thinking of you." Sakura completed her sentence and continued crying. Sasuke regretted once again for leaving her, he wanted to tell her what he really felt when he saw her again, but it really was hard for a guy like him to say his feelings but he tried his luck.

He let in a deep breath and said, "To be honest, Sakura. I regret leaving you in Konoha right now. I thought about what you said a few minutes ago and reflected. Inside, I like you, Sakura." Sasuke looked down into their reflections, hoping Sakura took in the words he just said. Sakura was in shock, she didn't think this was the Sasuke she thought before. He, actually was Naruto but Sakura assumed it was him, once said she had a charming forehead and felt like kissing it but she took it seriously and said, "Oh my… are you okay? Cos' this isn't the Sasuke I used to know."

He replied, thinking that it was probably what Sakura would say, "I'm just fine. I really like you, Sakura. I know you like me too. So I'm thinking maybe we should be together." Sasuke smiled at her to signal to her that he is serious. A couple of metres away, Naruto noticed Sasuke sitting next to Sakura in front of the pond, and got jealous. Sakura hugged him tightly and soaked Sasuke's sleeve. Naruto was super duper angry, just like a bull in a bullfight. Naruto walked towards Sakura and yelled, "Sasuke! What do you think you are you doing?! She's mine!" Naruto continued yelling and hoping they would let go of each other. Thank goodness, they stuck to each other and ignored Naruto. The rest of them heard Naruto's yelling and turned to the couple kissing. Wait! At this point you must be thinking, are you serious? Sakura and Sasuke kissing? My answer to you is, yup! They really are kissing, Naruto was steaming and the rest of them were happy for Sakura that Sasuke did have feelings for her.

Dear Readers,

Hi! I-feel-smth-4-u here! Note to all my readers! Thanks a lot for reading them! Just to let you guys know, I'm gonna have to cut my update to once every week, due to a exam I'm taking. So Sorry! But I will still continue to author this story but only once per week. When this story ends, I will write another note to you guys to let you know when or will I write write anoter story. Most likely I will write another one! Wait for the next chapter soon!


End file.
